


The Big Reveal

by misha_collins_butt



Series: And the Stars Will Fade and the Moon Will Fall but Please Stay With Me Tonight [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After the Fall, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fall, Sort Of, Wing Kink, comforting!dean, winged!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Cas thinks his wings are ugly. Dean disagrees. Touching happens. And a sweet lil kissy kiss.





	The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the rest of these Destiel ones are all prompt fills, so yeah

Cas tries to keep them hidden at all times because humans aren’t supposed to see them. Humans, who have been blinded, admitted to asylums and hospitals, and taken from earth by angels higher on the command line, all for being exposed to what they are not meant to witness.

When Dean finally asks about them, the day Castiel has been fearing since he fell in love with this human in hell, he can’t seem to deny Dean the privilege. He tries to fight it for a few days but eventually Dean’s own resistance to ask again gets to him.

Castiel sometimes forgets how ugly and twisted his wings seem to be. Since he lost his grace and fell from heaven, they’re scarred and mangled, and they’re unnatural. He hates them. Black is no colour for an angel. At least there’s glimmers of blue near the tips but otherwise, they’re a shiny midnight black, and taupe brown near his back to match his vessel’s hair.

When he unfolds them, Dean’s jaw falls slack and he stumbles back a few steps in unabridged awe. Cas refuses to believe that Dean finds his wings at all awe inspiring but when he says it out loud - ‘Holy shit…they’re…they’re beautiful…I…’ - Cas feels his cheeks blaze up in pink.

Dean reaches out to touch them and before Cas can stop him, Dean’s fingers are brushing up through what’s left of his wings. A shudder slams up his spine and he nearly collapses from the feeling of having his wings touched for the first time in centuries. Dean seems to notice and of course asks what's wrong and Cas just cannot handle him touching his face right now. 

Castiel tells him about the…sensitivity…of an angel’s wings and Dean visibly realises what he just did but he doesn’t seem to regret it. In fact, he peeks back at the right wing and slowly, too slowly, spreads his hand down over the feathers. Cas’s hands shoot up to grasp at Dean’s shoulders, and his nails dig into his t-shirt. This was definitely not his brightest idea.

There’s a tear streaming down Dean’s cheek. He’s crying. He says it’s just overwhelming to see them so broken but still so beautiful. Dean seems to finally understand everything Cas went through, his other hand smoothing back across Cas’s cheek. And he kisses him, chaste and sweet, salty tears clouding his vision, fingers denting the flesh of Dean's cheeks in desperate want.

Dean asks if Cas wants him to stop. Cas can't bring himself to say no. Because, if he's honest, it feels like he's being drenched in euphoria, and to make it a hundred times better, it's Dean making him feel that way. 

So Cas lets Dean comb his hands through his wings until Cas is gasping and tremouring and Dean has thoroughly kissed him brainless.

And Cas really isn’t sure what he started, but he knows whatever it is should have started a long time ago.


End file.
